Like This! Pranks and fun for everyone!
by PhoenixIvy
Summary: Pranks and hilarity. All the students of Hogwarts are being pranked. Wait is that Cedric? No it's Edward! What will Cho think? Is he even real or is she imagining it....oor is it a really great prank?
1. Prolouge

**Like Thiis!!!!**

Authors Note: (Willow and Phoenix are in their seventh year of Hogwarts and are trying to think of a prank to rival Fred and George)

Authors note (part 2): This story is just random nonsense and we hope you love it. Also this story is co written by a friend of mine (Willow) and the whole story came from our bored ranting in our AP English 4 class. And after you read this you will probably wonder how we got into an AP class......we-ell all I have to say is we wonder the exact same thing. Oh and willow will put this up on her profile when she finally remembers her password. Oh and yeah we own none (except Phoenix and Willow!!) of the characters blah blah blah they belong to J.K. Rowling blah blah blah, ummmm........yeah I think that's it.

Chapter 1: Prologue

On a typical Sunday morning Phoenix and Willow are sitting in the Ravenclaw common room coming up with pranks that will be remembered at Hogwarts forever.

"Our pranks will be better than anything even Fred and George have ever done and they will be unforgettable at the school!!!!" Said Phoenix with an evil laugh. "Mwhahahaha!"

"It will be better then the Muarders…" Said Willow (evil laugh) "MWHAHAHAHAHAH…*COUGH COUGH CHOKES DIES…..DEAD.

(Just kidding.) Phoenix smacks Willow in the face and Willow gets up from her fake 'death'.

Phoenix begins her rant again, "This will be the best most evil prank ever pulled……"

"………at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!!!!!" Interrupted Willow

The eerie fog rolls in and the confetti falls from the ceiling as Phoenix and Willow continue their evil laughter.


	2. Pranking Cho

A/N: Hello we're back again!!!! So I hope you're enjoying the story and yeah enjoy today's randomness!

Chapter 1 : First Prank

"Phoenix. Phoenix" Willow whispered quietly. While poking a sleeping Phoenix.

"Ughg…..leahdhhd"

"What was that? You love Snape?" *gasp* "I never knew!"

"JHgkdjkdkhugh"

"What you want to fuck him?"

"No…..ugh. Slee….ps….must….go……back to…..sle…."

"Oh yeah, you know you like that"

Suddenly Phoenix whips her arm around and smack Willow in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell was for, stupid Snake Lover?!"

"Shut up! Why the hell are you waking me up at four o'clock in the fucking morning?!"

Willow gets this innocent look on her face and in a five year old voice answers, "Because I want to prank Cho….."

"Oooo…..okay I'm up now. What's the plan?"

"Well…….so here's the plan……"

"Cho……cho……..wake up cho." He whispers quietly.

Cho mumbles a bit before jerking upright in bed. "Who is it? Who's there!?"

Phoenix and Willow try to stifle their giggles so they can concentrate on the illusion they created.

"Hello Cho."

*gasp* "Cedric!? Wha-… I….uh…..I though you were dead!?" Cho sits in her bed staring up at the beautiful young man (illusion) standing at the end of her bed.

"Cho, I have something I need to tell you."

"Oh my god, Cedric!" Cho jumps out of bed and jumps on Cedric, he doesn't even stumble.

Willow pokes Phoenix and whispers, "Phoenix we need to get her off of him, we won't be able to keep him solid for very long."

Phoenix gives her a screaming death glare, "No shit Sherlock."

Willow rolls her eyes and they both go back to concentrating.

Cedric gently pushes Cho off of him and hold her shoulders at arms length.

"Cedric you're so cold! Are you okay? Do you need anything? How are you still alive? What happened? Where have you been?......" Cho rambles on and on not noticing the annoyance on Cedric's face.

"Cho shut the fuck up." He says with restrained anger obvious in his voice.

*gasp* "Cedric what's wrong with you?" *whimper*

"I'm sorry Cho, but you need to just keep quiet so I can tell you what I came here to tell you." He says dramatically.

He stares at her trying to phrase something.

*gasp* "Your eyes! They're gold! Oh my gosh" *swoon*

"Do I dazzle you too?"

Cho stares at him drooling. But she manages to nod her head slightly.

"Cho I wanted to tell you that……..(cue dramatic music)…………I'm……."

"What is it Cedric? You know you can tell me _anything._"

Willow whispers to Phoenix, "What a whore."

"Cho I already told you shut the fuck up! So…… well I came here to tell you………..I'm…….."

A beautiful girl with brown hair and golden eyes steps out from behind him, grabs Cho by the shoulders with hands as cold as Cedric's and says, "He's trying to say that he a bloody fucking vampire!"

*Gasp* "Wha- What!? Am I dreaming? This is a joke right Cedric?" the rooms remains silent. "RIGHT?!"

"No Cho this is not a joke. And my name isn't Cedric anymore…….It's Edward Cullen!"

Dun dun duun!

*gasp*

"What the fuck is it with you and fucking gasping? Shut up and stop acting like a fucking child. Bitch." The beautiful girl shakes Cho.

*gasp*

"Bella honey please stop. You might hurt her." Cedric, I mean Edward says.

*gasp* "Honey?" *whimpers*

"Yes Cho I would like to introduce you to my Bella. She is my wife."

Dun dun duun.

*gasp*

"And this is my daughter…….Reneesme."

*double gasp*

Another beautiful girl steps from behind Edward.

"And this is my son-in-law……Jacob……..who is a werewolf"

*triple gasp*

Willow nudges Phoenix again, " She's gonna die if she doesn't stop gasping. We don't want to kill anyone."

"Or do we?" Phoenix laughs quietly.

*gasp*

"I'm kidding stop gasping, you sound like Cho."

"That's just mean"

"I know."

Edward looks at the still gasping Cho, "Go to sleep now, Cho."

*gasp*

"But Cedric…."

"It's Edward dammit. You dumb fucking bitch. Now go the fuck to sleep!"

*gasp* "Fine."

Cho falls asleep and the illusions fade away as Phoenix and Willow laugh their asses off.

*gasp*

**A/N Sorry about all the random gasping in this story but I just think it's fun to type that. So yeah umm remember to eat processed foods and gasp whenever you have the chance. Oh and beware of the evil demon gnome babies, they **_**are **_**coming so beware and watch the bushes for any sign of them.**

***gasp***


	3. Aftermath

**A/N: SO yeah it took forever but it's finally updated. I actually didn't write this chapter, I just tried to edit it and blah blah blah blah. Anyway Willow wrote this chapter and I hope you enjoy. And yeah do not own Harry Potter or the song so anyway here's the chap.**

_**Chapter 2: Second Prank**_

"Phoenix I am hungry let go food……now!!" Willow says while poking Phoenix with her wand.

"Whhhhyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Because I want food….and you can go see your lover."

"Fine."

"Ha I knew it you do love Snape. Phoenix and Snape sitting in a tree kissing first comes love then comes marriage then comes a greasy baby…"

Phoenix throws a book at Willow, "Ow that hurt I am going to run away and cry" Willow runs away and 'cries' Phoenix sighs (sigh not gasp) and gets up and follows Willow out of the dorms. Willow runs ahead out of sight.

Phoenix finds Willow in front of the Great Hall laughing her head off. "What so funny?" "Shh listen"

(Inside the Great Hall)

Luna: "Did you hear about Cho"

Smith: "Yeah I heard that she saw Cedric last night and was telling Dumblore all about it and she couldn't stop gasping"

Bob: *gasp* "Really I think they sent her to St. Mungo's"

Luna: "St. Mungo….wait, who are you?"

Bob: "I ummm *gasp* Look its Harry Potter!" (Runs away)

Hermione: "Harry did you hear about Cho?"

Harry: "No Hermione I didn't know. It's only all around school I became deaf for a while and couldn't hear anything thank you for pointing that out for me Mrs. Obvious"

Hermione: "Well you don't have to be so mean" (gets up and walks away)

Ron: "Only you mate will fall for someone crazy like Cho and what with you and Hermione"

(Outside the Great hall)

Willow and Phoenix are laughing their heads off as Hermione comes out in a huff. Willow and Phoenix: "Hello Mrs. Obvious"

Hermione gives them a glare and walks away

Phoenix: "I am so scary…..Nice job Willow to put a curse on Harry."

Willow: "I couldn't help it she bugs me so much"

Phoenix: "By the way Willow why are you still in your Pjs?"

Willow looks down at her Gir Pjs and smiles

Willow: "I don't know"

Phoenix: "So what is the plan for today?"

Willow: *gasp* "Why Phoenix you don't know I thought you knew everything."

Phoenix hits Willow over the head

Willow: "Ow what the hell!"

Phoenix: "If you gasp one more time it will be, a lot worse trust me."

She gives Willow a death glare and Willow puts her hand up in defense.

Willow: "Ok I get the point now my dear friend I think this school needs a musical don't you agree with me?"

Phoenix: Why Willow I think you just read my mind. *smiles evilly* but before we do anything would you go change out of your Pj's."

Willow: "Awww but I like my big fluffy blue panda pj's."

Phoenix: "GO!.....wait I thought they were gir pjs."

Willow: "FINE!"

Willow stomps away angrily back to the Ravenclaws dorms (That's right we're in the smart dorm)

Phoenix follows shaking her head

(Potions Class)

Willow and Phoenix walk into the classroom under an invisibility cloak and wave their wands and say a few funny words then sit down to watch.

Snape: "Now Mr. Potter can you tell me what……."*

He pauses as through he hears something

Snape: "What is that mysterious ticking noise?"

Snape starts to do a little dance

"Kind of catchy……. Snape Snape Serverus Snape Snape Snape Serverus Snape *random pop in byDumbledore* Dumbledore! Snape Snape Serverus Snape, Dumbledore! Snape Snape Serverus Snape

*Ron stands up Stands next to Snape and Dumbledore* Ron Ron Ronald Weasly Snape Snape Seveus Snape Ron Ron Ronald Weasly Dumbledore! Ron Ron Ronald Weasly Dumbledore!

*Hermione stands up next toRon* Her-mione Snape Snape Severus Snape,*Finally Harry stands* Harry Potter I am Harry Potter Snape snape Hermione Ron Ron Ronald Weasly Dumbledore *Snape and Harry look at each other* Snape Harry Snape Harry Snape Harry Dumbledore! Her-mione *all together* Singing our song all the day long at Ho-gwarts

Ron: "I Found the source of the ticking noise it's a pipe bomb!"

*Everyone except Snape and Dumbledore*

All: "Yayy!"

Then there's a big boom Willow and Phoenix laugh in the back round as the smoke disappears

Voldemort: "Mwhahahahahah *begins tapping his wand on the desk in rythm* Voldermort Voldemort voldy voldy Voldermort. *And then disappears*

Willow and Phoenix leave the classroom as everyone is getting up.

(In the hall)

Willow: *laughs* "That was great ah the music the greatest magic ever."

*Phoenix is on the floor laughing*

Phoenix: "I bet everyone is wondering what the hell just happened."

Dumbledore: "Yes I am sure they are."

Dumbledore is standing over them.

Willow: *gasp* "Oh ello headmaster.:

(Phoenix gives her famous death glare)

Bob: Ha ha it's famous!

He says before he disappears again.

**A/N: That song is the rights of Potter Puppet Pals if you would like to watch it go to .com/ and click on The Mysterious Ticking Noise. You'll love it.**


	4. Dumbledore

**A/N: Okay wow, so I know it's been forever but both Willow and I have been preoccupied with college and our other stories so sorry for the lack of chapters I hope this will satisfy your desire for randomness. Lol.**

_**Chapter 3 - Dumbledore and Planning**_

_Last time on Like This……………_

_Phoenix: "I bet everyone is wondering what the hell just happened."_

_Dumbledore: "Yes I am sure they are."_

_Dumbledore is standing over them._

_Willow: *gasp* "Oh ello headmaster.:_

_(Phoenix gives her famous death glare)_

_Bob: Ha ha it's famous! _

_He says before he disappears again._

* * *

"Damnit who are you? Why the hell do you keep popping up?" Phoenix screeches towards the open space where 'Bob' once stood.

Dumbledore gives Phoenix a stern look before he begins speaking. "Now Phoenix, you are a young lady and young ladies shouldn't…………What the fuck, why am I naked?!"

"Headmaster! One should not cuss so much. It is unbecoming especially of someone of your status." Phoenix states and tries not to giggle as she holds her wand out of view.

"Uh, headmaster maybe you should go put some clothes on. It's kinda disturbing." Willow says while trying to hold in her laughter.

"Oh Shit!" Dumbledore yelps before he runs out of view trying to doge between statues so no one sees him as he makes his way to his office.

"Remember what I said about cussing headmaster!" Phoenix yells after him before both her and Willow burst into laughter.

"Phoenix why did he think he was naked?" Willow asks between giggles.

"Oh just a spell I made up. I never knew Dumbledore could move so fast he was really ducking and rolling to avoid being seen." Both Willow and Phoenix laugh again for a few minutes before they regain their composure.

They both stand up and just as Willow is about to speak Phoenix punches her.

"Ow……..damnit Phoenix what the hell was that for?" Willow moans while clutching her gushing nose.

"I told you I would get you worse if you ever gasped like that again." Phoenix says before she recites a quick spell that fixes Willow's nose. "Now where were we?"

"I have no idea but I think we need to plan another prank. But what are we gonna do this time?" Willow says as she finally removes her hands from her face.

"Hmmmmm…we could…"

**A/N: Okay so I know that was short and I'm sorry to end it there but I wanted to see if anyone else has some ideas for any pranks for Phoenix and Willow to pull.**


	5. So Pretty

**A/N from Phoenix: Okay so this chapter was written by Willow. For the most part. Lol. I kinda edited the end a little bit……Aaaanyway sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy another completely random chapter. Lol **

**A/N from the lovely (A/N from Phoenix: lol) Willow: Phoenix edits this like she said and I did write some of it…she just added more to fit in with last chapter since I wrote this before she put that chapter up. Lol hopefully will update soon Finals are coming up so we will see. **

_**Chapter 4 – Dumbledore Gets Pranked Again. (Poor Dumbledore)**_

_Last Chapter……_

"_Now where were we?"_

"_I have no idea but I think we need to plan another prank. But what are we gonna do this time?" Willow says as she finally removes her hands from her face._

"_Hmmmmm…we could…"_

Bob: You should prank Harry Potter!!!!

Both Willow and Phoenix turn to face the mysterious boy.

Phoenix: Who the fuck are you? Tell me right the fuck now before I kick your ass.

Bob: *gasp*

Phoenix reaches out to grab him but only catches air as the mysterious boy vanishes again.

Phoenix: What the hell is going on? Who is he?

Willow shrugs as Dumbledore appears again, now fully clothed.

Dumbledore: Now, will you ladies please follow me to my office.

Willow: Yes sir *she starts to follow Dumbledore in marching mode.*

Phoenix: (whispering to Willow) What are you doing?

Willow: Following Dumbledore, what does it look like I am doing?

Phoenix: Being an idiot.

Willow: But Phoenix *in a whiny annoying voice* I am an idiot.

Phoenix: Then how did you get into Ravenclaw?

Willow: Because I promised the Sorting Hat a cookie, duh. Oh, that reminds me…. Hey! Dumbledore can we stop by the kitchen?

Dumbledore: I am afraid not. We are very close to my office now.

Willow: Awww but then the Sorting Hat won't get a cookie.

Dumbledore pauses and turns around to look at Willow who is trying to give Dumbledore puppy dog eyes while Phoenix bangs her head against a wall.

Dumbledore: I am pretty sure the sorting hat does not need or want a cookie. (He says looking at Willow and then turns to Phoenix looking concerned) And Phoenix why are you banging your head against the wall?

Phoenix: Its helps me deal with the stupidity I have to endure everyday.

Dumbledore looks confused and keeps walking. Willow grabs Phoenix and drags her along while she skips after Dumbledore merrily.

When they get to Dumbledore's office and follow Dumbledore in both Phoenix and Willow stop and stare, amazed by all the knick-knacks in his office.

Willow: ooooooh look at all the shiny things!

Phoenix (while staring amazedly at everything): I want to touch.

Dumbledore: Please don't *as he sits behind his desk.* Now I want you ladies to tell me why you feel the need to prank everyone.

Phoenix and Willow reluctantly take their eyes off all the shiny gizmo's only to be amazed by something else.

Phoenix: Look Willow a Phoenix. (Willow and Phoenix run over to Fawkes not listening to Dumbledore) See! See aren't they freakin awesome! That's how I got my name you know.

Just as Willow was about to respond, Dumbledore interrupted.

Dumbledore: Yes Fawkes is a Phoenix. Now ladies please take a seat.

The girls look away from the phoenix sadly and sit down in their chairs.

Phoenix *pouting* I want a phoenix.

Willow: Well, I want a cookie.

Sorting Hat: So do I. (His voice is coming from the shelf behind the girls)

Willow: Oh hi Sorting Hat! I'm sorry I don't have your cookie. Dumbledore wouldn't let me stop by the kitchen to get one.

Sorting Hat: Damnitt! You own me a cookie Dumbledore.

Dumbledore: How about a lemon drop?

Sorting Hat: I don't want a bloody lemon drop I want a cookie. You and your lemon drops! Always eating them and trying to feed them to me, they're nasty. Only old men would like them…..well that does explain why you like them though.

Dumbledore: Hey! I am not old! I am young and pretty and (Phoenix waves her wand under the desk where Dumbledore can't see. Suddenly he stands up on his chair and starts to sing)

I feel pretty, oh so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and bright! (witty and bright)  
And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight,  
Any girl who isn't me tonight!

I feel charming, oh so charming,  
It's alarming how charming I feel! (how charming I feel)  
And so pretty that I hardly can believe I'm real,  
That I hardly can believe I'm real,  
That I'm real!

Willow: (Willow leans over and whispers to Phoenix) Do you think we should leave now?

Phoenix: Yup, he'll be doing that for a while. (They sneak away and close the door, but they can still hear Dumbledore singing loudly from his desk while the Sorting Hat roars with laughter.)

See the pretty girl in that mirror there,  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face;  
Such a pretty dress;  
Such a pretty smile;  
Such a pretty me.  
Such a pretty smile;  
Such a pretty me!

I feel stunning, and entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy! (dancing for joy)  
For I'm loved by a pretty, wonderful boy!

Phoenix: *laughing* Holy crap, that was great I can't believe he didn't notice.

Willow: *laughing so hard she's crying* Wha…..What…….Sp…..Spell…..was……th….that?

Phoenix smiles evilly and waves her wand. Then she walks away happily, leaving Willow to sing in harmony with Dumbledore.

**A/N: Told you it was random. Lol. **


End file.
